Amour enfantin
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Un amour qui dur depuis toujours. Les débuts, les peines et les retrouvailles de deux enfants perdus. C'est beau l'amour non ? Yaoi, Kougami / Makishima


Pairing : Kougami / Makishima

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass appartient au studio Production I.G et à Akira Amano

Note de l'auteur : Et bien pour une fois je fais une fic, donc plusieur chapitre. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour l'irrégularité des poste de chapitre. Sinon, c'est une histoire simplette qui trace la vie de deux enfants qui évoluront ensemble et séparément pour enfin se retrouver.

* * *

Le temps n'etait pas joyeux, il pleuvait des cordes et un enfant était lamentablement assit parmit les déchets dans une ruelle sombre de la ville de Tokyo. Sa tempe saignait abondemment et il avait la respiration lente et difficile. Visiblement, il était mal en point et attendait tranquillement, si l'on peut dire, la mort. On pouvait voir que ces vetements était arraché, en particulier son pantalon de toile grisâtre. En se rapprochant un peu plus près, on pouvait voir que cette enfant avait les cheveux tacher de sang d'un rouge bordeaux, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il saignait à cet endroit et qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment laver depuis. Il était sale, ses vêtements plein de poussière, de saleté et de boue. Son visage, bien qu'angélique, était crasseux et lui donnait un côté sombre et de petit voyou. Et pourtant il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ne les essuyant même plus avec ses petites mains pleines de terre. Ses jambes étaient rabattu sur son petit torse et ses bras les entourait pour garder un peu plus de chaleur. Sa tête était dissimuler mais les reniflements distinctifs des pleures et ses petits sanglots étaient bien audibles malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur les tôles. Makishima Shougo était un petit enfant perdu. Son histoire était plus tragique encore que sa situation actuel. En onze ans d'existance, pas une seule fois il n'avait souhaiter vivre et n'avait sourit. Abandonner par sa mère, ou alors était-elle morte ? Receuilli par des gens plus détestable que les pires criminels du monde. Mal nourri, si ce n'est nourrit tout court. Violer, torturer, maltraiter. Ce petit être détestait la vie autant qu'il détestait les humains. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille ? Connerie ! Il n'était qu'un pauvre humain pathétique mais se jura de se vanger de ceux qui se disaient être ses propriétaires un jour ou l'autre.

Makishima Shougo avait miraculeusement survécu, pour son plus grand malheure en quelque sorte. Un homme était passé dans la rue, grand, brun, avec des lunettes, la trentaine, bien habillé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale on va dire pour des gens de la ville. Mais cette homme, ayant remarquer le pauvre enfant, l'avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner. Au vu de son état déplorable, ça n'avait pas été facile. Et en tout bon samaritain, il l'avait nourrit, blanchit et loger quelque temps. Makishima était froid, très froid. L'homme, bien qu'il acceptait sa nourriture, était de la pire espèce pour lui. Un de ces hommes qui sont gentil et attentionné, puis qui, quand vous avez le dos tourné, vous plante un couteau dans le dos. Makishima n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et se méfiait a longeure de journée. Saiga Jouji était un homme machiavélique, Makishima en était sur, même après plus d'un an passé a ces côtés. Cependant, le petit garçon devait avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement contre cet homme. Saiga lui avait apprit beaucoup de chose et croyait en lui. "Tu n'es pas bête, toi aussi tu peux réflechir et analyser. Je pense même que tu es plus intelligent que beaucoup de bureaucrates" lui disait-il et ceci faisait ressentir une certaine fierté au garçonet. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en Saiga mais s'habituait à la vie avec lui. Il lui avait même confier ses craintes et ses peines. Le professeur lui avait inculcer les basses d'une éducation convenable et d'un esprit critique. Makishima avait apprit à lire en même temps qu'il apprenait à dechiffrer les dires de Stocrat, les antithèse de Sénèque, les satiques de Voltaire et l'utopie controversée d'Aldous Huxley. Son esprit était vif et intelligent. Jamais Saiga n'aurait imaginer ça, se petit apprenait vite et bien. Il le considérait un peu comme son fils, mais pas non plus au point de l'adopter. Saiga était un homme bon et juste mais il n'aimait pas s'encombrer. Makishima et lui avaient le parfait équilibre. Le maitre et l'élève en quelque sorte. Makishima ne le considérait pas autrement de toute façon.

Un jour, Makishima étudiait tranquillement, Jooji était partis pour une affaire urgente, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à son petit proteger. C'est donc avec une grande surprise, qu'après avoir entendu la porte de l'appartement se fermer, puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, que Makishima vu son mentor accompagner d'un petit garçon. Saiga souriait gentiement alors que le petit brun, qui semblait avoir son age, était blasé au possible. Makishima fronça les sourcils, incontiemment, une parti de lui rejettait tout autre personne que Saiga, et ce garçon n'avait rien de bon à apporter. En plus de ça, le petit garçon sentait en lui une pointe de jalousie. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Makishima, je te présente Kougami Shinya. C'est mon neveu, il va rester un peu avec nous.  
- Bonjour...

Kougami avait presque murmurer ses mots, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sincère. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être ici à première vue. Makishima ne répondit pas, et par politesse, n'ajouta rien. Il baissa la tête pour retourner dans son bonquin avec une certaine colère en lui. Ce gamin ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Saiga soupira bruyament et se frotta les cheveux avec énergie.

- Les gamins sont si difficile !  
- Il ne m'aime pas, ça se voit ...

Kougami venait de murmurer ses paroles, las de tout ceci. Que Makishima l'aime ou non, ça lui était completement égal. Ce n'est pas ceci qui l'empêcherait de vivre sa vie comme il le devait et encore moins de faire ce qu'il veut. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, se reposer. Il demanda alors où était sa chambre à son oncle et se retourna pour parti dans ladite chambre qu'il devait désormais partager avec l'orphelin. À peine s'eut-il installer que Makishima entra dans la pièce à la voler, n'appréciant visiblement pas ce faite. Il toisa Kougami d'un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je vais dormir dans cette chambre, oncle me l'a dit.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi es-tu venu chez Saiga-san ?  
- ... Ma mère est morte...

Makishima se figea l'espace d'un instant. Kougami avait baissé la tête et s'était mit dans son lit, dos à l'orphelin, sous les couettes et ne voulant plus parler. Makishima ne savait pas trop quoi faire, un peu destabilisé par le ton triste de la voix du brun. De toute évidence ce-dernier avait du vivre quelque chose de grave. C'est alors que l'orphelin pensa à plusieur hypothèse, comme le fait que Shinya est vu sa mère se faire tuer, ou au moins un des membres de sa famille. Une sentiment de culpabilité envahit le plus jeune et il s'avança vers le brun la tête basse. Il s'assit sur le lit et ne regarda pas Kougami.

- Désolé...

Le brun se releva doucement et regarda Makishima, fatigué. Le voyage avait été long et éprouvant pour lui. Il soupira et se remit dans les couettes, exédé par l'insistance de l'argenté. Il n'avait pas envie de lier une quelconque amitié ou il ne savait trop quoi avec le plus jeune mais Makishima percista.

- Oye ! Je te parle et je m'excuse alors tu pourrais au moins montré un signe d'interêt !

Shinya se releva très lentement et regarda Shougo sans vraiment lui porter grand interêt, comme s'il regardait un point invisible derrière l'orphelin. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et passa une main las dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Bon écoute. T'as l'air gentil et tout mais la j'suis pas d'humeur alors lache moi  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Lache moi j'ai dis...  
- Pas envie, dis-moi !  
- Mais c'est pas possible ça !

Shinya repoussa Shougo qui essayait de se rapprocher encore pour le forcer à lui dire. Le brun était exédé, fatigué mais il ne pu s'empecher de trouver une pointe d'amusement à tout ceci. Makishima le regarda dans les yeux, lui était très sérieux, mais quand il vit le légué sourire du brun, il sourit lui aussi. Makishima ne savait pas ce que c'était que s'amuser, mais il était assez satisfait d'embeter ainsi le brun. Shougo s'allongea et le prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il comuniquait avec une autre personne que Saiga et bizarrement il avait tout de suite mit de la confiance en Shinya. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui aussi un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas vécu des choses faciles lui non plus. L'argenté regardait le plus âgé sans vraiment le voir, les yeux perdu dans le regard de Shinya. Le brun quant à lui observait l'orphelin, en silence, le détaillant. Makishima était assez grand, mince, peut-être même trop mince. Ses yeux or étaient magnifique et avait cette petite lueur de tristesse qui les rendait encore plus beau, une magestieuse tristesse. On pouvait pas dire que Saiga gattait beaucoup l'enfant au vu des vêtements qu'il portait. Mais Makishima ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Shinya donna une pichenette entre les deux yeux du plus jeune pour le sortir de son espèce de transe.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça. Et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ? J'suis pas une fille ni un nounourse.  
- Je sais pas, tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin... Quand je pleure, Saiga-san me fait un câlin...

Makishima serra son emprise sur le brun et frictionna ses mains sur son dos pour le réchauffer. Shinya ne pu restreindre un sourire d'amusement. Finalement, la vie avec l'argenté ne serait pas si difficile s'il se montait consiliant comme ça.


End file.
